


Request

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: Cecil has a request. Kain is willing to listen. With Rosa's help they work it out.





	Request

"Would you let me?"

Lifting his head, Kain looked over his shoulder at Cecil. A thoughtful frown covered Cecil's face as he traced patterns over Kain's back.

"Let you what?" Kain shifted, resting his cheek on his arms. "It's rare for you to hold your words back."

Warm fingers made another pass over one shoulder, lightly pressing down where muscle still held tension. Cecil was quiet, seemingly gathering his thoughts as he continued to massage Kain's back.

"I know that you dislike being below someone, even if you love them." Cecil began, watching Kain shift. "So if you refused, I would gladly drop the subject."

"Are you asking to be on top for once or is there something more to your question?" Rolling onto his side, Kain studied his friend's face.

Something almost like guilt flickered across Cecil's expression. "There is.. more."

"Speak then."

Blue eyes lowered to the duvet tangled up between them, one of Cecil's hands toying with the smooth fabric. Kain waited, pushing aside the initial response that instinctively came to mind.

"With your permission," Cecil looked up, meeting Kain's stare. "I would like to see you bound. Gagged as well, perhaps. But I would not treat you unfairly while you are so."

Unease fluttered in Kain's stomach. "You ask a for a tall order."

"I know." Cecil reached out, stroking his cheek with his knuckles. "As I said, if you refuse then I would gladly drop it. I have no desire to harm you. You know that, right?"

Mouth quirking, Kain caught one of Cecil's fingers between his teeth. Baring down gently, he watched the different emotions cross his friend's face before letting go.

"Not you."

Cecil's brows furrowed, confusion mixing with concern. "Pardon?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, barring some circumstances. But if I were to agree, the one doing the tying would have to be someone besides you." Lifting a hand, he tugged lightly on the ends of Cecil's hair.

Understanding surfaced then. Kain didn't protest when Cecil leaned down, touching their foreheads together. "Of course. Anything you might need."

"Be careful." Kain warned, smirking. "A tall order might require an extensive repayment."

"Anything you need." Cecil repeated firmly, eyes boring into him.

Tilting his head so that their noses bumped, Kain allowed himself a chuckle. "Very well. I shall ask Rosa, then."

"Would you prefer I do it?" Cecil quirked a brow at him, humming when Kain leaned up to kiss him. He opened his mouth when Kain deepened the kiss, nipping softly at blue lips.

"I'll do it." Kain muttered between kisses. "Coming from me, she'll understand."

 

"Is this something you truly want or is this about appeasing Cecil?" Rosa set her teacup down lightly, watching him. The room was otherwise quiet, private even, and he knew how dearly she valued such a thing to have made it her office. He couldn't see any judgment in her gaze, but that did not necessarily make asking any easier.

Kain set his cup down as well and met her eyes evenly. "It is partly to appease him. He asks for little."

"Kain." Rosa softened her voice, reaching across the table to cover his hand with her own. "If that's the only reason I can't - "

"Let me finish." He smiled thinly, turning his hand over to squeeze hers. "If it were just for him and him alone I would likely say no, in the end. So this will be for myself as well. And it's intriguing, you must admit, when Cecil decides to be upfront about such things."

She smiled at that, relaxing visibly. "It is. But I wanted to be certain, you know."

"I know. That is why I wanted you to be the one to.. help."

Drawing her hand back after a moment longer, Rosa nodded. "Of course. Whenever you are ready."

 

The door opened and closed. He turned his head to look as much as the tie around his head allowed. Cecil's silhouette paused, lingering by the door way for a moment before slowly crossing over to the bed. He heard the sounds of boots and cloth being removed, felt the bed dip as Cecil joined him.

Warm hands brushed over his skin, making him shiver. Cecil rubbed his arms, testing his circulation. He tried to lean into it, breathing slowly through his nose.

"It's all right, Kain." Cecil leaned over to kiss his temple, lips warm and soft. "'Just me. Can you nod? Are you comfortable?"

He nodded, trying not to tense as Cecil moved behind him. The ties around his wrists were secure, enough to allow him leeway to turn and move if he needed to without restricting blood flow. Rosa had made sure of that, coaxing him to lean against her as she'd tied them. Some of her perfume still lingered on the sheets. He'd reassured himself with that as he'd waited, breathing it in.

For the moment, Cecil simply held him, something Kain found himself grateful for. He was allowed to tuck his face into the curve of Cecil's neck and he did, shutting his eyes against the glow of the moon that filtered in through the window. This close, he could smell the ink and dry scent of parchment from the paperwork Cecil must have waded through.

Utterly mundane, but oddly comforting.

Cecil brushed his hair back slowly, lightly running his fingers over the loose braid Rosa had pulled it into. "Can you breathe, Kain? Nod if you can."

He nodded.

"May I kiss you?"

He nodded again. Cecil's fingers tipped his chin up and their lips brushed, impeded by the gag. He pressed back into the kiss as much as he was able, sighing when Cecil moved on to kissing his cheek, his jaw. At the first kiss along his neck he turned his head to give Cecil more room. Cecil's hands wandered, brushing well known sensitive spots as he started to relax.

He nodded in response to the whisper for his consent, opening his eyes to watch Cecil move along his body. His King's mouth was hot on his skin, lips, teeth and clever tongue marking him as Cecil moved further down. Kain sucked in a sharp breath when Cecil's mouth closed around him, legs shifting restlessly at the first careful touch further down. 

Bending his wrists, he felt the scrape of his nails as he strained against his bonds. His breath came faster as Cecil teased him further, groans stifled by the gag in his mouth.

Cecil pulled back, his chuckle sounding loud in the room when Kain snarled at him.

"Hush. Kain, listen to me." Hands settled on him, rubbing soothing patterns into tense muscles and trembling skin. "I'm turning you over. Are you still all right with this?"

He raised his head, glaring up at the side of Cecil's face illuminated by the moon. Before Cecil could move he hooked a leg around him, dragging him close. Cecil's gasp was gratifying, but not as much as feeling him move against him was. Short of growling, it was the best answer he could manage.

Rather than try and untangle them Cecil steadied him, pressing into him slowly. 

"Don't tense." Sounding a little strained, Cecil shifted his weight, bracing himself. His eyes looked darker, familiarly so. "Breathe."

A little spitefully, Kain pressed back into him, squeezing. It earned him a muffled curse, sent tongues of heat through his body. It didn't take Cecil long to get the hint, every snap and thrust of his hips making Kain arch and scratch at the ties around his wrists.

A tug on his other leg distracted him from the pressure slowly building within him. He felt Cecil hook his leg around him, grunting as his hips were lifted from the bed. It eased some of the pressure on his hands, made him shudder as Cecil buried himself again. His breaths were harsh, ears full of his own racing pulse. Tensing his legs, he dug his heels into Cecil's lower back to pull him closer, shifting his hips for a better angle.

Which of them came first he wasn't sure. It could have been either of them. He found it hard to care as he tensed and shuddered, Cecil's breath hot against him skin, groaning low in his throat.

Clumsily, Cecil undid the ties around his wrists once they'd parted, fingers gentle as he guided the gag out of his mouth and untied it. Kain flexed his jaw, relieved to be able to move.

"Are you all right" Cecil smoothed his hair back, cheeks still flushed with heat. "Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head, relaxing against the sheets. Dredging up the energy to pull Cecil down beside him, he silenced him with a biting kiss, swallowing the soft noise of protest.

"Quit your fussing. I'm fine." He nudged Cecil's chin up, nipping at over sensitive skin.

"Kain." Cecil hesitated to put hands on him, ghosting his fingertips over his hair instead. He shivered, tried to wiggle away and Kain held him still. "Kain."

"Shh. Not right now." Drawing back, he made amends by kissing the furrow between Cecil's brows until it faded. "Lay beside me, will you? Sound good?"

Cecil nodded, settling beside him after kicking the topmost blanket down around their feet. Kain relaxed, grunting in thanks as the light of _Cure_ washed over them both.

"Was it worth it?" Cecil asked softly.

Kain answered him by smoothing back mussed white hair, eyeing the curious look Cecil was giving him.

"It was. Just keep in mind that I'm allowed to ask for recompense."

Cecil's laugh was soft - amused and tired all at once. "Duly noted."


End file.
